Robert M. Sapolsky
Robert Maurice Sapolsky (born 1957) is an American neuroendocrinologist, professor of biology, neuroscience, and neurosurgery at Stanford University, researcher and author. He is currently Professor of Biological Sciences, and Professor of Neurology and Neurological Sciences and, by courtesy, Neurosurgery, at Stanford University. In addition, he is a Research Associate at the National Museums of Kenya. Early life and education Sapolsky was born in Brooklyn, New York to immigrants from the Soviet Union. In 1978, Sapolsky received his B.A. in biological anthropology summa cum laude from Harvard University. He then went to Kenya to study the social behaviors of baboons in the wild; after which he returned to New York; studying at Rockefeller University, where he received his Ph.D. in Neuroendocrinology working in the lab of Bruce McEwen, a world-renowned endocrinologist. Following Sapolsky's initial year-and-a-half field study in Africa, he returned every summer for another twenty-five years to observe the same group of baboons, from the late 70s to the early 90s. He spent 8 to 10 hours a day for approximately four months each year recording the behaviors of these primates. Career Sapolsky is currently the John A. and Cynthia Fry Gunn Professor at Stanford University, holding joint appointments in several departments, including Biological Sciences, Neurology & Neurological Sciences, and Neurosurgery. }} A neuroendocrinologist, he has focused his research on issues of stress and neuronal degeneration, as well as on the possibilities of gene therapy strategies for protecting susceptible neurons from disease. Currently, he is working on gene transfer techniques to strengthen neurons against the disabling effects of glucocorticoids. Each year Sapolsky spends time in Kenya studying a population of wild baboons in order to identify the sources of stress in their environment, and the relationship between personality and patterns of stress-related disease in these animals. More specifically, Sapolsky studies the cortisol levels between the alpha male and female and the subordinates to determine stress level. An early but still relevant example of his studies of olive baboons is to be found in his 1990 Scientific American article, "Stress in the Wild".Sapolsky, Robert M. (1990). "Stress in the Wild". Scientific American, 262. 106–113 Sapolsky has also written about neurological impairment and the insanity defense within the American legal system."The Brain on the Stand," New York Times MagazineThe frontal cortex and the criminal justice system. Honors Sapolsky has received numerous honors and awards for his work, including the prestigious MacArthur Fellowship grant in 1987, an Alfred P. Sloan Fellowship, and the Klingenstein Fellowship in Neuroscience. He was also awarded the National Science Foundation Presidential Young Investigator Award and the Young Investigator of the Year Awards from the Society for Neuroscience, the International Society for Psychoneuro-Endocrinology, and the Biological Psychiatry Society. In 2007 he received the John P. McGovern Award for Behavioral Science, awarded by the American Association for the Advancement of Science. See also *Hans Selye *Walter Bradford Cannon *Paul Radin Selected works Books * Stress, the Aging Brain, and the Mechanisms of Neuron Death (MIT Press, 1992) ISBN 0-262-19320-5 * Why Zebras Don't Get Ulcers (1994, Holt Paperbacks/Owl 3rd Rep. Ed. 2004) ISBN 0-8050-7369-8 * The Trouble with Testosterone: And Other Essays on the Biology of the Human Predicament (Scribner, 1997) ISBN 0-684-83891-5 * Junk Food Monkeys (Headline Publishing, 1997) ISBN 978-0-7472-7676-0 * A Primate's Memoir (Touchstone Books, 2002) ISBN 0-7432-0247-3 * Monkeyluv : And Other Essays on Our Lives as Animals (Scribner, 2005) ISBN 0-7432-6015-5 Journal articles * * * * * * Courses * Being Human: Life Lessons from the Frontiers of Science, a course by the Teaching Company in 2012. * Biology and Human Behavior: The Neurological Origins of Individuality, a course by the Teaching Company in 2005. * Stress and Your Body, a course by the Teaching Company in 2010. * Human Behavioral Biology, Stanford University undergraduate biology course. 2011 References External links *Robert Sapolsky profile at Stanford School of Medicine *Robert Sapolsky biographical entry at the Barclay Agency *Going Wild *Robert Sapolsky at edge.org *Robert Sapolsky at meta-library.net *Robert Sapolsky at KurzweilAI.net *Robert Sapolsky Lecture at Syracuse University *excerpt of the "Emperor Has No Clothes Award" acceptance speech *New York Times article "No Time for Bullies: Baboons Retool Their Culture," readable account of Sapolsky's research on baboon culture *Stress: Portrait of a Killer, National Geographic special featuring Sapolsky's research *Does Age Quash Our Spirit of Adventure? An NPR interview with Robert Sapolsky *Robert Sapolsky: The uniqueness of humans via TED.com *Robert Sapolsky New York Times essay "This Is Your Brain on Metaphors" in the "The Stone" blog Category:1957 births Category:Living people Category:American neuroscientists Category:American endocrinologists Category:Stanford University Department of Biology faculty Category:Stanford University School of Medicine faculty